1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a torque transmission system for a vehicle for transmitting torque between a drive engine and a gearbox.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the drive systems used in motor vehicles, especially passenger vehicles, there are essentially two possible ways, depending on the size or type of vehicle, in which the prime mover and the gearbox arrangement can be installed. One of these possibilities is a longitudinal installation, in which the prime mover is installed so that its drive shaft is parallel to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The gearbox follows after the prime mover in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle; i.e., it is installed behind the prime mover. In smaller vehicles, however a second possibility is known, according to which the prime mover is installed so that its drive shaft is transverse to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and the gearbox is next to the prime mover in this transverse direction; that is, in relation to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, the gearbox is positioned laterally adjacent to the prime mover. This design in particular quickly reaches certain limits because of the extremely limited amount of space available in the transverse direction of the vehicle; an arrangement of this type has been possible only in conjunction with comparatively small prime movers or prime movers which can be designed to be comparatively small in the direction of their drive shaft.